Thank you for coming, Liara
by Derkann
Summary: Before the assault on the Collectors' base, the Normandy stops on Illium for a last shore leave. And even Shepard needs a breather and some 'time off'. That's when Liara arrives to help her relax. Set during Mass Effect 2. Rated M for a reason. Contains adult material. Slightly explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **So this story is born from a random thought in my head after playing the Mass Effect trilogy (again).**

 **Disclaimer as usual; I don't own Mass Effect or anything.**

 **Warning; This story is about the romance between a Human and an Asari. Two women. It contains 'mature theme'.**

 **That said, happy reading!**

* * *

"Thank you for coming Liara.", Garrus said as he leaded the Asari through the Normandy CIC, back to the hatch.

Liara smiled and nodded.

The Turian had called her a few hours ago, when the Normandy SR-2 had docked on Illium. He had asked for her help, sounding worried and that alone would have made her leave her office in a hurry and get to the ship. Of course, she couldn't deny that knowing Shepard was the one who needed help, had made her hasten her pace even more.

"After what the Commander did for me, it's the least I can do for her, and the whole crew too." Liara answered with a gentle smile.

"I know, but coming in such short notice…" Garrus began and with a sigh and a Turian smile, finished "But well… everyone needed some rest, a moment to cool down, and Shepard more than everyone."

That was quite true. The hunt for the Collectors had been quite taxing for everyone, especially the Commander. Lately the signs had become even more obvious, she was tired, even more short tempered and impatient.

"Like you told me. If one day of rest can help you stop the Collector a month earlier, then I'd gladly help." Liara conceded as they arrived in front of the hatch.

"Right ! But, speaking of the devil… where's the Commander ?" Garrus asked, looking around.

"I convinced her to stay in her quarter and rest while I fetch dinner. But let me worry about Jane and take care of the crew… and yourself too" Liara answered and advised, a comforting hand on the Turian's shoulder.

Garrus nodded.

"You know me, nothing like some calibrations to help me relax." He half joked

Liara giggled and shook her head.

"At least, promise me to try alright ?"

"Will do." The Turian answer half truthfully as he pressed the button to open the hatch. "Oh and when you see her, can you tell Shepard that the Normandy will have to stay docked at least two more days?"

"Is something wrong with the ship?" Liara asks, worried as they both stepped out.

If there was even the tiniest problem with the ship or the crew, she would have to tell Shepard and their plan for the evening would have to be canceled, ruined. She will certainly not like it.

"Oh no, nothing wrong." Garrus re-assured her quickly before she could delve on it further. He must have noticed the look on her face. "While you were in the Commander's quarter, EDI updated me. We managed to requisition a Thanix."

A large Turian smile took place on his lips and Liara relaxed, giggling lightly and shaking her head.

"Ooh, you and your guns…" She cooed lightly.

"They will have it installed today. Taylor, EDI and I will supervise everything and we will run a few tests. We don't want it to fall off the ship at the first acceleration, do we?", Garrus continued, lightly as they headed toward the market.

"Jane certainly would not appreciate it indeed and you'll most likely end up having to go fetch it yourself." Liara answers with a light joking tone.

Garrus chuckled, shaking his head.

He was glad to see her work out of her usual shyness and clumsiness. Of course she still struggled to keep up the facade and her new position of Information Broker required from her to appear decided, firm, unforgiving and cold. But Garrus knew better. He knew what caused her to start changing: the attack that happened two years prior.

But now wasn't the time to think about it. Garrus was glad to see that the Asari hadn't changed that much. And was sure she was precisely what the Commander needed right now. Even if it wasn't common knowledge among the crew, he had noticed Shepard and Liara coming closer to each other. It had showed in small details, a look, a silence, some softer words. Both the Asari and the Commander had remained very secretive about it. Mostly meeting in Liara's quarters, protected behind the infirmary and Dr Chakwas, or Shepard's, protected by Shepard herself.

As they were chatting idly, Garrus looked over Liara and mused. Shepard was a hard woman. Soldier to the core, with the duty of representing her species. A survivor. Willing and able to fight until the bitter end. She wasn't someone to ask for help rather than to provide some even when the situation was desperate. Liara on the other hand, while competent and not always helpless, was gentle and soft. They were not polar opposite, but they sure weren't alike, so they completed each other nicely. And in a way, they deserved each other.

"I may have to get back to the Normandy." Garrus eventually said as they reached Liara's office. "I have to make sure they mount the Thanix pointing the right way."

"So much for relaxing and taking time off." Liara scolded lightly with her arms crossed but a small smile on her lips, already knowing his answer.

"But there will be a lot of calibrations." Garrus countered with a chuckle. "And I might have Tali to help us to pair the Thanix with the ship's power core. See you soon!"

* * *

Liara was walking through the market, a large bag in her hand. As Shepard stayed in her quarter, it behooved to her to do all the shopping. But that didn't bothered her. She currently was far from the markets where armored suits and weaponry were sold. Here, no weapons were in sight, and only the Quarians and the Volus still had their combat suit. It was colourful and noisy there, and a lot more of people were going back and forth.

She already had purchased the dinner and drinks. Shepard had left her the choice. And Liara had spent a good amount of time thinking about it, not wanting to disappoint the Commander. She finally had opted for sushi's, and fruits for dessert. Simple and light but she knew Shepard enjoyed things kept that way. And moreover she also knew who to ask and where to buy some good quality food. And wine too. She never was big on alcohol. And of course didn't intend to get neither Shepard nor her drunk. So she just picked up a small bottle of sweet white wine, coming from Earth.

But now however, she was stuck. One little thing was missing, a detail, but she knew the importance of it. Feeling her stomach knotting slightly, she smelled the white flower once again. She didn't know its name or really cared. She was an archaeologist, not a botanist. If by luck she had had some time during a digging to take a pause and watch flowers, smell them, then she would not have taken the time to document this particular finding. Yet, now she needed some table's decorations. Shepard wouldn't care for nice napkin or things like that. But a beautiful flower with a pleasant smell would do the trick perfectly. Liara's problem however was that she couldn't find the right flower. Either the color or the shape of its petal didn't match what Shepard would have liked. Or the smell was a bit too strong or weak, or slightly off.

A bit of sweat formed on her forehead as tension grew in her. She bit her lips, giving up as she placed the flower back down and walked away. She had to think of something else.

A piece of Prothean's relic she had found in one of her digs?

'So that you could bore Jane with your archaeological ramble?'

Of course Shepard always carefully listened to her when she started talking about her job and findings. But Liara didn't know precisely where her interest stopped and when she started to listen out of kindness and politeness.

A framed picture of them together, the one they took long ago and Liara kept on her desk?

'She won't want to relive old memory but rather create new ones…'

A picture of a nice place, a planet the Commander never visited?

'To make her want to be somewhere else…?'

A nice stone, maybe quartz?

'Oh I'm sure Jane would love to have some scraps and dust on her table!'

A candle?

'A candle!'

"A candle!" She lowly exclaimed and hastily made her way toward the dedicated store.

Of course, she should have thought of it before. Shepard loved candles! She always did, even before she met Liara. The Commander's fascination for fire should have been the spark. And the Asari had a few idea of what fueled this interest to this day.

She stepped into the store, her mind already set. She needed two candles. The choice of colour was simple; red. It was Shepard second favorite colour and Liara's first. She picked the first one, scentless. It would be perfect for the dinner. And she carefully picked the second for the movie planned afterward. With her eyes closed, she was bringing each candle under her nose, breathing deeply. She eventually stopped her choice on a candle with a pleasant cinnamon scent.

Content, Liara paid for them and walked out with a dreamy smile. Double checking the list she had, she was happy to notice that the shopping trip was eventually finished.

* * *

Soon, Liara was back in the Normandy. She was glad to see that indeed most of the crew seem to be relaxing as only the minimum remained at their post. And even those who remained at their post clearly were in a 'shore leave' mood. Except EDI, of course and thankfully, who was still monitoring who was getting in or out of the Normandy.

In the elevator -which was as slow as ever- Liara felt a bit of nervousness grow in her stomach. For once, she was thankful of the elevator's speed. Keeping the bags in her hands to keep them busy, she practiced some breathing exercise to try and calm her nerves down. She had heard of the technique before boarding on the first Normandy but never had the occasion or a reason to use it. It was Dr Chakwas that had properly taught it to her. Apparently there wasn't many difference between an Asari's respiratory system and a human's. And Shepard had helped her practice it.

At the swooshing sound of the elevator's door, Liara opened her eyes and walked out with somewhat more confident strides. She opened Shepard's quarter and walked in. Due to her often moving between diggings and research labs until lately, she only had a place she called home three times. When she was a kid and still living with Benezia, on Illium, and on the first Normandy. Even if the ship changed, as much from outside than the inside, there was still this vibe, as soon as she stepped in Shepard's quarter, that made her feel at home.

The lights switched on by themselves and the door closed behind Liara. She took a deep breath, a small smile on her lips, then step forward through the empty quarter. Placing the bags next to the low table, she glanced at her omnitool. The shopping trip had taken her longer then she thought and now she only had ninety minutes left to finish the preparations. Normally it should have been more than enough, but she would have preferred to have a bit more time to make sure everything was alright.

Steeling herself and putting some light music on, Liara went to work.

* * *

She was eventually done. It took a good bit of dusting to make the room presentable. She made the bed and fed the fish, checked if Shepard's ship collection was in the right order and also dusted the furnitures. She had placed a deep blue tablecloth on the low table of Shepard's lounge then hidden the dinner under the table as not to spoil the surprise. On the bed there was two long dresses, of Asari's facture. One red and one blue, with different shades drawing nice patterns. Liara ordered them herself, -knowing Shepard's mensuration perfectly well,- and spared no expense about them. She knew the Commander wouldn't use it often. It wasn't something she could wear around the crew. But Shepard would keep it nonetheless, and only pass it on for special occasions.

She had only five minutes left. She had checked everything several times. Everything was ready and spotless. Everything except herself. She had tried to remain focused but bit by bit, she had felt the tension building up inside of her, turning her into a nerve wreck. Leaning her back against the glass of the fish tank Liara was breathing deeply and feeling stupid.

'What if Shepard wasn't satisfied ?'

What if, by the end of the night, Shepard would remember it as fine, but still would have expected more?

This question had been eating her from inside since… since the first time she confessed her feeling to Jane. Sometimes more than others of course. Above all, she dreaded to see disappointment in the human's eyes. Disappointment that Shepard will try to hide with a soft and gentle smile, saying without any words 'you did your best'. She would be forgiving, understanding. But still, it was an image that would haunt Liara's nights.

The Asari hid and buried her face in her hands, letting out a shaky breath. She was feeling and acting like a lost teenager, blindly staggering through her second date wanting it to be perfect. And by doing so threatening to jeopardize the whole evening and night by over thinking and stressing about 'what ifs' and details. She had to get a grip on herself, Shepard deserved better.

Sighing, Liara leant her head back against the hard, cold glass of the fish tank. Opening her eyes, she scanned one last time the Commander's quarter. Relief came at the moment when she laid her eyes on Shepard's desk. In a simple frame, but placed conspicuously, a picture of the young Asari. It has been taken just after Saren's defeat as her and the Commander were still in Chakwas' infirmary. Shepard had many skills, but photography clearly wasn't one of them. The shot had been taken with a low angle and slightly tilted, with nearly not enough light. Liara hadn't been warned so she had been starring at an odd piece of shiny metal –a scrap she picked up in the destroyed presidium- held between her fingers

But even though, the picture held a strange and unsuspected kind of grace.

Liara took a deep breath and pushed herself away from the fish tank. With sure steps she approached Shepard's desk, her slender fingers running on the soft and cold metal until they reach the picture's frame. A small smile took place on her lips and a familiar warmth blossomed in her chest.

She cared deeply about Shepard and always enjoyed being around her. Even if the hard soldier had almost never responded to Liara's kindness in public, Jane had her own way of showing her affection. And the picture was a perfect example of it. Shepard always had been confident, sure of herself, what she did, said, and of course felt. She was a strong and strict woman. It wasn't thanks to luck that she became the first human Spectre, survived the contact with the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime, and defeated Saren hence saving the galaxy. So of course she was attracting a lot of attention from a lot of people, Liara included.

Shepard could have ignored the Asari, or pushed her away. But she instead accepted Liara's advances and responded to them.

Liara placed down the picture and looked around with renewed confidence. Of course she could doubt herself. But she would never doubt Shepard. She respected her decisions and trusted her honesty.

Shaking her head the Asari turned around, her back to the desk. Right now, what Shepard deserved didn't really matter. What Liara had to focus on was : what Shepard wanted and what she needed. Jane always knew what she wanted and Liara knew what the Commander needed.

She took two steps forward until she saw her reflection in the glass of the fish-tank. She closed her eyes and took two deep breaths. She rolled her shoulders and straightened her back.

As Liara opened her eyes, she nodded at her reflection and pulled a bit at her sleeves. Feeling eventually ready to face Commander Jane Shepard, she turned toward the door to Shepard's private shower.

The Asari had been glad that Cerberus decided, at the last minute apparently, to change the layout of the shower to have it far more spacious and comfortable, in clean white instead of the dull steel gray. And she was even more glad as the door slid open. A shiver ran down her spine and she bit her lip, blushing lightly at the spectacle.

There, in the shower, was Shepard. She was far away from her mighty and proud stance she could have in her armor or official suit.

She was only wearing her light bathrobe. Her shoulder long red hair were falling in front of her face, hiding her feature and sticking a bit to her skin. Jane was on her knees with her arms held up, half facing Liara as she entered. But the Commander didn't stand when the Asari walked in. Maybe she didn't noticed her, but Liara knew the real reason. Real reason that was for now hidden by the Commander's robe.

Liara stepped forward, keeping her footsteps light and silent. The only sound filling the place was Shepard's pants, fast but controlled. In her mind, Liara commended her on her self-control.

The Asari stopped just in front of the human and placed one knee down to nearly be on the same level. Clear blue eyes surveyed black ropes and knots. Ropes and knots that where currently holding the Commander's arm over her head. Jane had stopped struggling long ago and now only light shivers was rocking her body.

Liara herself felt a shiver run down her spine. She reached forward and ran her slender hand along Jane's svelte yet toned arm. The Commander flinched lightly and gasped at the sudden contact, taken by surprised, but didn't complain or struggle more. Liara's fingertips slid over Jane's skin and her thumb traced the complex patterns drawn by the ropes. The Commander's skin was very pale thanks to her spending most of her time in space or in a combat suit. This paleness allowed her skin to mark quite easily. To the delight of the Liara, who marveled at the light red colour Jane's skin took under the ropes. The one who did the knots was skilled and careful, not blocking the blood-flow.

Delicately, Liara passed her hand through the curtain that Jane's hair formed in front of her face. The Asari cupped the Commander's cheek. Her skin was warm and slightly damp. A blue thumb rubbed the piece of cloth stretched on Jane's cheek. The cloth was a bit humid too.

Slowly and gently, Liara tilted Jane's head up to make her 'look' upward. The human didn't resist. She started breathing slightly faster. From fear, worry or anticipation?

With her head tilted back, Jane's hair slid on her cheeks, enough to reveal her face. A deep red blush painted her cheeks. She wasn't looking anywhere as she had some dark cloth tied around her head, acting as a blindfold. And other strap of cloth was circling her head, a bit below the first, and passing in her mouth to gag her. A large knot was resting on her tongue. But even though the gag was more to prevent her from speaking coherently than to silence her completely. For now, Jane was holding her mouth loosely open.

Liara bit her lips once again but could prevent herself from grinning. She lightly ran the thumb on the lower lips and chin of Shepard, wiping away a bit of drool. The reaction was immediate. Shepard took a sharp intake of breath, sucking it though her mouth, around her gag. She closed her mouth, clamping her lips together as much as possible with the cloth. She tensed up slightly.

Noticing Jane closing her mouth, but also feeling her increased tension, Liara lightly shook her head. She simply clicked her tongue twice to communicate her displeasure to the Commander. Once again, the human reaction came quickly. Jane let out a shaky breath then to Liara's delight, the human relaxed her jaw then slowly opened her mouth a bit more.

The Asari slid her fingers along the cloth of the gag toward the knot on the back of the human's head. Liara couldn't look away from Jane's lips and the large knot of cloth resting on her tongue. Soon however, it came off. Liara let it fall on the ground next to Shepard's knee.

"L-Liara?"

Liara smiled widely. The tone of the Commander's voice, the fact that her name was the first thing she said after the gag came off, and even the fact that she didn't even dared to swallow, lick her lips or work her jaw before speaking. All this, sent an other shiver down the Asari's spine, nearly making her hands shake.

But she managed to keep them firm. One on Jane's arm, the other still on her cheek. Seeing Shepard like that, and hearing the human say her name, made Liara definitely forget all her previous doubts and worry.

Liara placed her index under Jane's chin and pushed forward, making sure the Human was able to feel her nail pressing on the jaw's bone.

Shepard gasped and easily allowed to have her head tilted back, exposing her throat and adding some tension to her predicament. Even though, she obediently kept her mouth half agape.

The Asari clicked her tongue once again.

"No, Jane." She whispered lowly, leaning her head forward until she was able to feel Shepard's breath on her lips. "We already discussed about it. When we are alone, you must address me as..."

This time Shepard breath caught briefly in her throat and she swallowed with some difficulty. She then spoke. Her voice was low, barely a whisper, and shaking, shivering.

"M-Mistress..."

* * *

 **And that's done!**

 **As you noticed, I decided to take a 'slightly' different approach to the the Shepard-Liara relation.**

 **As said Shepard is a hard soldier, first specter. So she would be fit for the 'dominant role' to be the mistress. But also, she always has to make split second decisions to save a person, her crew, or even the galaxy. So maybe what she needs to relax is to drop the commanding position and simply obeying orders.**

 **Anyway, feel free to tell me if you agree or disagree, or to give your impression about the story.**

 **Reviews are more than welcomed.**

 **And of course tell me if you want more!**

 **See you!**


	2. Shower thoughts

Shower thoughts

"M-Mistress..."

The word was faint and weak and the voice carrying it shaking and slightly hesitant. However, it still was music to Liara's ears. The famous, respected and feared Commander, kneeling in front of her, calling her mistress. The Asari felt a shiver running down her spine. She bit her lip and grinned shamelessly as she knew the Commander couldn't see her. One part of her loved it, and the other knew how she was supposed to answer. But both left a warm feeling in her chest.

Her hand slid on Shepard's jaw, the pressure of her nail disappearing. But even though, the Commander kept her head still and tilted back. Obediently.

"That's better." Liara said simply while using a stern voice, hoping Shepard wouldn't hear her smile in her voice.

Normally Shepard would be quite perceptive of these small details -inflection of tone, fast facial movements, tics- , but Liara would understand if Jane was a bit 'distracted' at the moment.

And like Liara hoped, it worked just as intended. She saw Shepard's hands close around the ropes still holding her arms up. The ropes were already quite tense, but Liara noticed the rope bite a bit deeper into the Commander's skin. Jane was still panting -but slightly slower-, holding her head still and her lips slightly open again. And despite her best efforts to keep still, she was getting tenser, worried, shifting slightly.

The signs were faint, and swift. But for Liara they were clear enough. It was as if Jane was speaking out loud with clear words.

Liara's hand slid to the back of Shepard's head, into her damp hair. And suddenly, without warning or anything, locked her lips with her. The motion was gentle and kind. Yet a tremor ran down Shepard's body, like a quake. Liara felt it through her lips, the hand in Jane's hair and the other on her thigh. The commander's muscles twitching and tensing.

Jane's tension soon melted and she breathed out slowly, accepting the gentle kiss. Liara felt it and, feeling like teasing her pet, she slowly moved back. But only a bit. Not enough for their lips to part, more than enough for Shepard to feel the pressure lessen slightly. The reaction was instantaneous. Jane shifted and pulled on her arms a bit more, leaning forward needily, obviously not wanting the kiss to end just yet.

In answer, Liara stopped moving back. She could feel the strain in Jane's body. The commander was stretching her articulations and the ropes as much as the binding allowed it, to keep her lips against her mistress's.

Jane shivered once again under Liara's hands, and wriggled a bit in a vain attempt to free herself. Liara placed a knee down. Her hand still behind Shepard's head. The commander was still blindfolded. Liara let her eyes close

Liara opened her mouth a bit, and gently, lightly licked the human's wet lips. She felt Jane flinch in surprise. Less than a second later, the bound girl parted her lips in silence acceptance and request. Enjoying her lover's eagerness, Liara didn't make her linger more.

It didn't take long for Jane to let out a low, muffled moan, her tongue playing eagerly with her lover's. Answering in kind, Liara felt warmth invade her chest once again. Soon, she started to lose herself in the kiss too. She moved closer and while one of her hand stayed behind Jane's head, the other started to roam over her sides, opening the light bathrobe, up to...

Liara slowly opened her eyes and it cleared her mind. Jane was allowed to lose control and give in to her lust. That's one of the few things she could still do anyway. Liara wasn't. She had to stay focused and controlled. She had to stay in control of herself. If she couldn't do that, how would she be able to keep Jane under control?

She granted Jane a couple more seconds of gentle, loving kiss. Then Liara decided to pull back slowly. Unsurprisingly, the human let out a soft whine as she felt the kiss coming to an end and moved, wanting to prolong it as long as she can. She shifted and pulled on her arms, but the ropes did a good work to keep her down on her knees.

Liara was endeared by the gesture, but didn't soften. And more, it was a clear way to drive in who was in charge. She suddenly broke the kiss, leaving Jane outstretched to the limit of her limbs and restrained, her mouth still slightly agape, and panting for air. Feeling generous, Liara landed a soft, quick peck on Jane's lips. The human, apart for her small slip up, showed nothing but obedience and eagerness. So she deserved a bit of gentleness and...

Just as Liara moved back, Jane, who had stays motionless until now, moved quickly and suddenly pinched her lover's lower lip. Using her teeth and lip to make sure she wouldn't hurt her mistress too much, the pinch was still firm and painful as the blue lip slipped free.

"Ow!"

Liara brought her finger to her mouth and licked her lip. More than the sting, it was the surprise that made her flinch. And luckily, there was no blood. Luckily for Shepard.

"Oops..."

After her meek word, Jane muffled a small giggle by biting her lip. Liara narrowed her eyes, staying silent for now. On one hand, Jane's behaviour and look right now was nothing short of one of the cutest thing she ever witnessed. But on the other hand...

With a firm and strict grip, Liara closed her hand around Jane's neck. Not hard enough to actually cut Jane's breathing or blood circulation. But apparently enough to get the message across as the human gasped and froze. She didn't even try to move and get free. Still, a small yet cheeky smile almost instantly took place on her lips.

"S-sorry...", the commander said with a sassy, happy tone clearly unfit for an honest apology.

As if her smile wasn't enough...

"No... not yet.", Liara whispered lowly a frown on her face but a wide grin on her face.

The happy tone of her mistress eventually managed to wipe the silly smile of the human's lips.

"I-I meant it?", Jane tried rather unconvincingly.

This time, Liara didn't answer. Her left hand was still around the human's neck, holding her firmly in place. Her right hand delicately slid down Jane's body, half caressing her through the silk of the bathrobe, half caressing her directly, enjoying the warm, wet feeling of her skin. Despite Jane's obvious tension and now worry, Liara felt her shiver and tremble under her hand, pushing and pressing her leg into it as soon as she could.

Liara allowed it and teasingly ran her hand on Jane's thigh. Her caresses gentle and light. In answer, Jane's breathing become deeper and a bit quicker while still being slightly shaky, mixed with tension and eagerness. Pleasure and fear. Liara continued to let these feelings sink in the heart and mind of Jane.

Blue fingers eventually reached a soft and taunt ropes, holding Shepard's leg and preventing her from standing up. They were digging into her light skin as her strong muscles were helplessly pulling and tugging against it like it has been for nearly the whole day.

And it was with a light tug that Liara effortlessly undid the simple knot. The rope instantly slackened and fell, revealing the bright red skin it had been covering. Liara carefully traced the mark, feeling the pattern that has been branded temporary into the skin. Jane flinched and whine, but didn't dare to move away. Her skin must be quite sensitive and sore there...

Liara moved both her hands away and let Shepard take a deep breath.

"Alright, stand up!", the Asari commanded with a strict voice.

"W-what?", Jane gasped without moving yet.

Liara grabbed a rope hanging from the showerhead. She pulled slowly. The showerhead fixation was strong and sturdy enough to allow a Krogan to hang from it. The rope slid on the steel, tugging Jane's arm upward, making the ropes holding her dig into her skin more. Jane winced and shifted, instinctively trying to pull her arms down. But while the knot allowed Liara to pull one way, it didn't allow Shepard to pull the other. Liara had had a lot of time to study and train her 'ropework'.

"Up, I said!"

Liara's voice was firm and stern. She actually greatly improved her 'commanding voice' by listening to the Commander herself when they had gone together on missions. And sure enough, Jane didn't need any other warning. She stopped shifting and stood up. Or at least, started to struggle to stand up. She pulled more on her arms to get leverage and moved her free leg from under her, getting a tentative footing and pushed. Luckily her feet didn't slip too much, but her whole leg shook quite violentely as Shepard difficulty rose centimeters by centimeters. Both due to her precarious balance, worsened by her state and her blindness.

For each centimeter Shepard was giving, Liara immediately took it. The Asari kept pulling on the rope, making sure it remains taunt at any moment. A clear message to Jane and no leeway given. And as Jane was using the ropes holding her arms as necessary leverage to 'stand up', she couldn't raise faster than what Liara allowed her to.

The human laboriously struggled up, whining or wincing as her foot threatened to slip, forcing the ropes to dig deeper in her arms. Her right leg was still restrained in a simple yet effective frog tie. Desperate to keep her balance, she was swinging it left and right, quite precisely and efficiently given her situation.

Eventually, Jane was standing fully. She was quite tall, almost 180cm, and Liara was forcing her to stand on the ball of her left foot. So right now, the human was standing a good head over the blue alien. But the height difference wasn't impressing the latest. Rather content, Liara smiled and gave a last tug on the rope to make sure it was quite taunt then tied it to an handle to make sure Shepard wouldn't be able to move around.

When Liara turned back toward Jane, she was graced with a beautiful, yet confusing sight. The commander was panting slightly, her whole body tense and her head still tilted forward. Her light, silk bathroom was open, but still covering most of her body, keeping her breasts hidden while only exposing her sternum. She was mostly still, having little choice to do otherwise, but her right leg's movements was confusing Liara. Up and down, left and right. The movements were slow and deliberate, calculated. At first she thought she was working some tension out of her muscles. But as soon as Liara understood, she smiled widely.

It wasn't often she got to see Jane Shepard acting shy.

The human kept trying to pull her bathrobe to cover herself with her last, more or less 'free' limb as much as she could. Liara let her do, knowing it will soon no longer matter. She picked up the discarded belt, made of the same silk as the bathrobe. Stepping to her submissive, she folded the belt in two.

Now armed with a makeshift whip, she raised it and brought it down, without any kind of warning. It connected with Jane's bare knee with a faint sound. The commander gasped and understood immediately. Her right leg jerked to the side, pressing against her other leg, and she froze completely, tilting her head toward where she thought Liara was.

"Lift your knee." Liara commanded with a strict voice, holding her free hand above Shepard's knee, at the level she wanted it to be.

Slowly yet immediately Jane complied. The fold of her bathrobe falling on each side of her thigh. The more she lifted it, the more the cloth slid, revealing the ropes holding her legs. She only stopped when she felt Liara's fingers on her knee, having her knee slightly above the level of her navel.

Content with Jane's obedience, Liara decided to give her a bit of gentleness and cupped her cheek, caressing her with her thumb. Her hand soon started to slide down the human's neck, stopping at the collar of her robe, feeling the delicate silk. Playfully, she ran her index on Jane's neck, feeling her tension and fast pulse. Then, keeping her playful and teasing attitude, Liara slide her finger to the side, pulling the robe's fold in the same motion opening it further and revealing more of Jane's skin. Soon slowly revealing her left breast. Shepard took in a sharp breath and bit her lip. Light silk kept sliding over her breast, a visible shiver running down her body and soon her nipple was revealed, already hard and erect. Only then, Jane breathed out and relaxed.

How cute, she was thinking that her frail attempt at concealing her moan and the effect the silk had on her sensitive nipple. Liara smirked and let out a light chuckle. Instantly Jane realized her attempt failed and the blush on her face worsened, turning her head away in shame.

Silently, Liara kept her eyes on Jane's body, observing how her chest rose and fell steadily. Her pink nipple now revealed as the other was still poking through the silk. Her hand continued to move down the human's side, caressing, feeling her ribs and muscles and stopping on her hips. Jane was shivering and trembling under the blue hand, apparently torn between wanting to press further into the caress and the need to remain mostly still to keep her precarious balance.

Soon, Liara pulled away the other fold of the robe, making Jane bite her lip once again and eventually completely exposing the human's chest. Shepard didn't struggle or even attempt to complain. However, she still pulled her right leg to the left, pressing her legs together as much as she could while keeping her knee where her mistress wanted it to be.

However, even if said mistress was quite pleased in having her submissive's chest exposed and on display just in front of her, she still wanted more.

A simple double tap on Jane's knee was all she needed to get her message and order through.

Biting her lip once again and keeping her movement deliberately slow, Jane started to move her leg to the side, keeping her knee at the correct level. Slowly she exposed herself completely to Liara. In the light of the shower, her toned body was glistering with sweat, and the marks of rope still plainly visible. And Liara couldn't help but notice that her thighs seemed more soaked that the rest of her body.

But even in her state, she still wasn't completely naked as she was wearing something else beside the ropes and now mostly useless robe. Nested between her legs, covering and hiding her womanhood completely, a silver, curved plaque, hugging Jane's intimate parts. The device was fitting and seamless, leaving no room between it and Shepard's sensitive skin. It had a small red hologram on it, not unlike the holograms on closed and locked door.

The device has been made specifically for Shepard. Liara managed to find some files about the Lazarus project and studied them closely. Shepard now had metal in almost every bones in her body. This device had some strong magnetic locks, allowing it to be secured on Jane's pelvic bone and coxis. And as long as the locks were enabled, no amount of struggle and pull would be able to pry the device away from her womanhood.

Liara grinned. She was quite content that her 'gift' fitted her submissive so well and had the obvious, desired effect.

Liara stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the spectacle. Having a Specter, restrained, blushing in shame, glistering with sweat and arousal juices, struggling to maintain her balance on the ball of one foot, and completely exposed, willingly staying still, is not something everyone can be proud of.

"Have you been a good girl, Commander?", Liara eventually asked.

Jane instantly turned her head. If she could, she would have hidden her blushing face. Meekly, and quickly, as if she didn't want it to be seen, she nodded.

Even if she was endeared by Jane's reaction to her question and belittling choice of words, Liara still had to correct her answer. She clicked her tongue to make sure her displeasure was known.

"If you want to remain silent, I can gag you, you know..." She said lightly.

Jane quickly shook her head.

"S-sorry." She stammered. "I-I meant; yes, mistress."

Liara grinned in delight.

"Really?" She took out her omnitool and tapped a few keys. "We shall see."

Of course she could have checked on her omnitool as it was directly linked to the chastity device locked on Shepard, but she preferred it that way for obvious reason. The light on the device blinked twice. Several numbers were suddenly displayed on Shepard's flat and taunt belly, coming from the holographic projectors of the device. A large '0' was displayed, surrounding the commander's navel, the only number Liara was interested in for now.

She stepped forward and ran her fingertips along the orange '0' displayed. Jane flinched, a shiver running down her belly.

"Indeed... Impressive self-control, Commander", Liara commented in a soft whisper.

"T-thank you, mistress.", Jane stammered blushing but smiling at the small compliment.

Not answering yet, Liara allowed her hand to wander on Shepard's side and hips in slow gentle caresses. She enjoyed the soft, warm skin of the commander under her fingers and palm. The blue hand traveled down Jane's thigh, staying light, but Liara knew how to be light and gentle without breaking the mood with unwanted tickles. Jane's breathing picked up a bit and she carefully tried to press her body into her lover's hand while struggling to keep an unsure balance.

Liara bit her lip, struggling to maintain an other kind of balance.

Swiftly, her fingers slid between Jane's leg, leaving the warmth and softness to skid along cold and solid metal. The Asari ran her fingers along the chastity device tracing a line right where the human slit would be if it wasn't locked away. As expected, Jane's didn't react, her face even showing a bit of confusion.

Liara smiled widely and lightly flicked on the metal, sending a weak blue spark of biotic. The reaction was instantaneous. Jane gasped and moaned loudly. She pulled her hips back. Her foot slipped and lost contact with the ground. Her whole face became red. And Liara smile only got wider.

The poor human girl struggled for a moment to regain her footing then balance. Her breathing quick and her legs shaking.

"How sensitive..." Liara quietly whispered with a large grin.

She took a few steps back, discreetly to make sure Jane would no longer know where she was. She brought up her omnitool and pressed two buttons. Jane gasped again, louder this time and pushed her head back. Still hanging from her arms, she started to wriggle more energetically.

Liara observed her with glee and started to open her blouse, shedding it off.

Jane's quick breathing soon turned into erratic panting. She bit her lip hard to muffle her gasps, wines and moans. Her fists were clenched around the ropes still restraining her arms over her head. She was helplessly wriggling and hanging. Her legs were pressed together, nearly crossed, her knees held up high, all in an obvious yet useless attempt to protect her womanhood. Whatever was happening, it was coming from the device locked on her. And in her state, there was nothing she could do to remove it or make it stop.

Lost in darkness and struggling hard to remain in control of her body and to keep her voice down, Jane was completely oblivious to a blouse, a plain t-shirt and a bra eventually falling on the floor.

Liara stood by the opposite wall, topless now. She was leaning against the wall, her shoulder blades resting on cold metal but she didn't care. Her body felt warm, nicely warm. Her own breathing were slightly faster than it used to. And she felt a strange tightness in her chest. In silence and for a few moments, she simply observed Jane, how her body shook and wriggled, the room only filled with her muffled sounds. She loved the spectacle and would be able to watch it all night. Though, no matter the commander's resistance, Liara doubted the human would last and resist that long. However, one thing she was sure; Jane wouldn't beg. Not out of pride, but rather because the commander knew it to be useless.

During her observation, the Asari felt her body respond quite positively. Warmth on her lower belly and between her legs. A shiver in her back. Mindlessly she ran a hand over her breasts, feeling her already hard nipples.

She took a long shaky breath. Keeping one of her hand on her breast, she brought up her omnitool her eyes eventually leaving her submissive. Her omnitool was displaying a few organized information.

Program : Forced

Power : 50%

Heartbeat/m : 150

Status : Healthy

And still, this '0'. The same '0' that was still displayed on Jane's belly, making Liara bit her lip.

Liara let her palm rub her nipple lightly. Her free hand moved to open her belt and slid it off her pants. She took a deep, more controlled breath and pushed herself off the wall. She rolled a bit her shoulder, as not to hurt herself. Her eyes were focused back on Jane.

With a sudden jerk of her arm, she lifted her belt up before bringing it down. The belt coiled on itself, eliciting a loud, dry cracking sound.

Jane squealed loudly, flinched and froze, as if the belt actually whipped her. It took a moment for her body to register that there was no actual pain. Then her mind registered the message and warning behind Liara's action. Hastily, Jane placed her foot back down and pushed her restrained leg to the side, exposing her once again like Liara wanted her to remain.

"Good girl." Liara cooed with a smile.

As Jane was wearing a blindfold, Liara knew she had to make her displeasure or approbation known through other means than frowns and smiles.

Jane tried to answer something, maybe wanting to thank her mistress for the praise. But no coherent words managed to be heard through the humans' moans. She gave up nearly as soon as she tried, biting her lips again.

"I have you all stringed up, I can't let you hide yourself from me now, can I?", said Liara with a grin and the sole purpose of making Jane blush even more.

Which worked quite nicely.

Liara let her belt fall, then proceeded to silently shed off what remained of her clothes. This time, despite her best control, her movements were rushed.

Jane did her best to remain still and silent. Her chest was raising and falling quickly. Her legs were obviously shaking, her extended leg not doing much in holding her up. Her whole body was tense and periodically convulsed in a tremors, like waves coming from her womanhood. Desperately, Jane might attempt to rock her hips, one movement at a time, hoping to dislodge the device or make it lean in an other way.

Of course, it did nothing to help, the toy staying locked on her and slowly working on her and making her louder and more desperate.

Liara eventually stood completely naked, her clothes discarded in a heap by her side. She was smiling and biting her lips slightly. In front of her, there was a spectacle she has been yearning for so long. She could stay here and watch Jane wriggle for hours. However, right now, Liara wanted more. Discreetly, she stepped toward her submissive who stayed, of course, oblivious.

She reached out with her hands, placing them on Jane's side. The commander flinched out of surprise at first. And soon the hands were sliding on her back, under the robe and Liara pressed herself against her, holding her close in a warm, gentle hug.

Liara felt Jane's modest yet firm breasts press on her more generous ones. The human was taller and currently stood on the tip of her foot, so her breasts were resting over her mistress's. Liara loved feeling the warm body of her sub against her, and tightened the hug a bit, feeling the commander relax slightly in the embrace. Yet, she still could feel the human shake and occasionally flinch. She raised to the ball of her feet too, feeling her body rub against Jane's and pressed more against her, squeezing their breasts together. Delicately, she landed a quick, delicate kiss on Jane's jaw.

The human's reaction was quick. Jane turned her head, stopped biting her lip and tired to reach forward. But Liara was already on the other side, playfully kissing Jane's jaw again. Only then, when the commander turned her head again, the Asari allowed their lips to meet in a gentle kiss. Gentle, warm, yet brief as Liara broke it quickly and gave Jane's lip a light nibble.

She flinched and gasped in surprise, but Liara didn't gave her any time to protest or anything. There was a blue spark, followed by a tearing sound and soon the robe, last clothe Jane was wearing, fell on the floor. Even if this robe did nothing to cover her, Shepard still froze and tensed up, her restrained leg flinching, but she eventually stayed obediently still.

Liara didn't stop there. One hand slid up Jane's spine and into her hair, carefully grabbing a handful then pulling, forcing the human's head back to expose her neck. She quickly assaulted it with kisses, small lick and nibbles. Jane didn't struggle or fight back, her muffled moan only getting louder. Liara's free hand trailed down her back, toward her firm butt and give it a light squeeze before roaming over it.

Liara let herself be taken by lust and toyed with her submissive a bit more. While she was leaving a small hickey on the side of Shepard's neck, she pressed herself more against her, lifting one knee to caress her thigh lightly. Doing so, she felt the metal toy press against her blue skin and felt it vibrate softly yet insistently.

Still holding the mass of red hair in her hand, Liara's lips started to travel down Jane's body, leaving a trail of slow, delicate kisses behind. She stopped at her chest. Liara took some time to admire Jane's breasts, raising and fall in barely controlled panting. It didn't take long before her lips and tongue started to assault them, lovingly kissing and licking the delicate and sensitive skin of the human's chest.

As Liara's mouth was getting closer and closer to Jane's nipple, the submissive girl was having more and more trouble to keep her moans down, wriggling helplessly. Eventually, she closed her blue lips around the pink nipple. Gently she sucked it in her mouth and pressed her lips more. While she was licking it delicately, Liara moaned softly too, making her lips vibrate very lightly.

Jane's moan instantly became louder and a lot less controlled.

Yet, she was still holding back too much for Liara's tastes. After a few moments of gentle sucking, the Asari suddenly pinched the nipple in her mouth between her teeth and lip. Exactly how her own lip has been bitten before.

Jane gasped loudly and out of reflex, pulled back, making her squeal even louder as her movement forced her nipple out of the pinch.

Liara smirks and was unable to hold a small giggle.

"Oops... Sorry..." She said with a cheeky voice, mimicking Jane's word and sassy tone from before.

Jane wined but kept hold of her lips.

Before she could answer or blush even more, Liara slid her hand down her back. But not in a gentle caress this time. Using her nails, she ran them down Jane's back, along her spine. Not pressing enough to actually hurt, but making sure she would leave four nice and red lines.

Jane squealed and this time, her lips slipped free.

From the playful scratch, the commander reflexively arched her back, and doing so, offered her breasts to Liara's awaiting mouth once again.

It didn't take long before Liara managed to ebb away Jane's resistance. And soon the shower was filled with lusty, echoing moans. Jane had been fighting a loosing battle. Shyness and restraints. Trying to remain as quiet as possible despite her situation. Despite her lover's skills and obvious eagerness to get a reaction. And a part of Shepard actually expected just that.

* * *

She had missed her blue Mistress. So much. She knew that trying to resist her, would only make her try harder. And from how much she had missed her, she wanted her to try her best. To show her how easily she could control her, and toy with her body and mind. And how easily it was for Liara to make her feel helpless, played with and loved at the same time.

* * *

Eventually, Liara stood up and stepped back. Jane was a shaking, shivering and moaning mess by then. No longer holding back her obvious need and how much she enjoyed and missed her mistress's touch and lips. Accepting her fate and giving in. And what amazed Liara and left her unquestionably moist was how much Shepard was able to submit and loose to her tease while still being able to follow her orders. On her stomach, the '0' was still displayed.

"Good girl!", cooed Liara with a large smile.

She brought forth her omnitool and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly Shepard slacked in her restraints as the incessant buzzing stopped. Her shaking lessening slightly. She let's out a deep sigh mixed with a whine.

"T-thank you...", Jane said, still breathless even if her panting was more regular now.

Relief was clear in her reaction and words, but also, and understandably, frustration.

"Stand straight.", Liara ordered, staying inflexible despite her submissive's state.

Taking a deep breath to gather her willpower and strength, Jane pushed on her leg, straightening her position, soon back to the position Liara had directed her to hold. The pull on her arms and the digging of the ropes lessened. Liara nodded and stepped forward. She once again pressed herself against the human, one arm around her and the other into her now messy hair. She made Jane bow her head forward. The human didn't resist and even eagerly pressed herself against her mistress. Trying to reach down, yearning for a kiss.

With a flick and without any warning, Liara opened the tap. Suddenly, warm water started to pour down on the two of them. Shepard flinched at first, taken by surprise. With her sigh, her most important sense, taken away, she was obvious on edge, tensing up at any occasions. And it never failed to make Liara grin and even giggle at some times.

"How's the water?" She asked lightly with a caring voice.

"G-good." Jane answered with a sigh, her tension eventually melting under the warm water.

It was soon done soaking her hair. Jane shook her head a bit to move them out of her face then tilted it backward. With a smile, she allowed the warm water to rain down on her face.

Liara took advantage of it and reached further behind.

Shepard let out a delicate moan as she felt her mistress's gentle fingers starting to shampoo her hair.

After an afternoon of torment then long minutes under the strict and teasing attention of Liara, Jane was eventually graced with some kindness as she had no other choice than letting her mistress shower her.

Yet, the teasing didn't stop, far from it. As it actually become much worse. She had her mistress's tender body brushing against her. Their skin soon getting soapy and slippery. Liara wasn't being teasing purposefully, but her delicate and sensual touch was enough to make Shepard arch her back and try to press herself more into Liara. Her body was begging for more and her mind followed.

And yet, Liara wasn't ignoring Shepard's obvious need. That would have allowed her to breath, calm down and regain control of herself. And of course, the Asari didn't want that. Still mainly focusing on washing the Commander. Her hands, sponge and soap roaming freely over Jane's body. Sometime allowing her submissive to feel her own body. She made her to turn around, pressed her hips against her butt and squeezed her breasts against Shepard's back. Everything to show the Commander who was in charge and how much Liara could handle her however she wanted, spin her around and play with her. And doing this while making sure to keep teasing her, entertaining the tension and warmth in the Commander's core.

Eventually, after several minutes, both women where soaked and cleaned. Only then, Liara decided to step back. Just like before, Shepard arched and tensed, reaching out blindly toward Liara but soon understood it was useless and gave up, slumping in her simple, yet efficient bonds. All attempts to stay tall and proud, to show some resistance and resilience had been thinned during the afternoon, put through test before the shower and eventually lost during it. Shepard was now hanging from the ropes, no longer having enough strength or will to support herself. Her head bowed forward, panting deeply with red cheeks. Her restrained leg still lifted in a meek, weak attempt at a correct posture. Water continued to rain down on her, but she no longer reacted to it.

Liara reached for a towel and proceeded to dry herself up, taking slow and careful breaths. Despite her best self-control, her body was heated and all tingly and sensitive. It was of course all Shepard's fault, but she couldn't blame her for that. Well, she couldn't 'honestly' and 'fairly' blame her... Holding the towel around her with one hand, she summoned the omnitool on the other and pointed it at Jane's shaking body.

Her finger hoovered over a specific button, but she hesitated for a few instants. Shepard, of course, was completely oblivious to that. Looking drained, but still holding up, and still having this '0' displayed proudly on her taunt belly. Liara smiled and instead pressed an other button. Instantly, the shower cut off. Maybe a small moment of weakness, showing mercy toward Jane. Now that the sound of falling water was gone, all that remained was the fast, low panting of the Commander.

"I'm not quite done with you yet, Commander." Liara said, enjoying Jane's reaction, seeing her submissive tensing up visibly at these words. "There's something else that I still want."

Shepard struggled to gather as much energy as she had left, trying to stand correctly.

Liara silently approached her. Delicately, she placed her hand on the human's waist and gently warped her arms around her, pulling them closer. Soon, only the towel was separating their body. The blue woman was able to feel Shepard's chest press onto hers as the human was heaving and shaking slightly. Our of reflex, Jane tilted her head downward and tried to reach down. Letting out a small giggle and smiling warmly Liara raised to the tip of her feet. Their lips met, grazing lightly against each other in a light, almost fleeting kiss. I shiver ran down Liara spine when she felt Jane's wet lips on hers. Shared tension and eagerness. Seconds passed, feeling like minutes. Their breathing fast. Yet, Liara felt frustration grow inside of her, fueled by her burning desire. An ache she couldn't satisfy.

Eventually, she stopped trying, letting out a frustrated groan and stepped away.

"W-what's happening, Miss?" Jane asked, her tone filled with confusion and apprehension, worried she did something to anger the Asari.

Liara silently walked to the handle where she had Jane's rope tied. She pulled it loose but held it firmly. Taken by surprise, Jane got lowered, her heel falling on the ground. Suddenly loosing balance, she let out a soft squeal. Luckily, Liara already had the rope secured once again, making sure her submissive wouldn't fall. As Jane quickly regained her footing, Liara walked back to her.

"You're too tall.", the Asari said with an exasperated tone.

There was a moment of silence, Jane stunned by the short, concise and precise explanation. And while obvious hearing her mistress's tone and understanding the source of her frustration, the Commander made the most sensible thing. She giggled.

Liara grabbed a fist full of her hair, firmly and pushed her head down.

"Oh, shut up you..." She whispered lowly, her tone playful.

She pressed her lips against Jane's, firmly. Yet fondly and gently kissing, finally.

* * *

 **Finally!**

 **After so long! Almost as long as Liara's wait for Shepard's return!**

 **Anyway, thanks to**

 **-bexbladebb(2x)**

 **-jockwzard**

 **-Wooki**

 **For their reviews.**

 **Thanks also to those who faved and followed this story.**

 **There will be at least 3 more chapters. But I'm afraid they'll come out slowly. But hopefully faster than this one.**

 **(PS: Quick word on safety that I forgot in the last chapter: NEVER leave a submissive tied up without surveillance. Even for a minute)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed seeing Liara 'gently' tormenting Shepard. Next chapter; Dinner and a special Dessert.**

 **Don't hesitate to leave a review. For support or propose improvement/ideas.**

 **See you soon and stay safe!**


End file.
